


Delivery for Amanda Hugankiss

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Sappy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda's peaceful life is disrupted by reoccurring pizzas. A love story with extra cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery for Amanda Hugankiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for jerainbowbridge 2011 This is for people who love all things Massu and enjoy rare pairs. I kind of jumped at the chance to write Massu & Ueda.

Junno was a pretty good friend most of the time. He was easy-going, cheerful, and most importantly completely fine with Ueda's random bouts of moody anti-socialness. They had known each other since they were kids and like many old friends they knew each other well, were perfectly familiar with the other's habits. They knew all of the strange dips and odd grooves worn into the personality like scars in old wood. 

They didn't have much in common except the whole of their childhood, lived in close proximity, their mothers having been friends since their own youth. But Ueda was never good with meeting new people, not like Junno, so he appreciated having a friend he couldn't confuse or frustrate. Besides, he never had to go through the effort of beating video games for himself. He could content himself with his novels or song lyrics while Junno did all the work and let Ueda know when he reached the good parts. 

Both of them were young men now, finished with college and working but still living close enough to hang out regularly. They had stuck to their regular patterns: Junno would talk about his latest hobby, pet project, girlfriend (sometimes _girlfriends_ ) and needle Ueda about getting out more and trying new things. He liked to focus on a different aspect of Ueda's life. Last month the topic was what a shame it was that Ueda could only cook about five different dishes competently. No amount of his insistence would make Junno believe that he really liked those five foods and really he was fine with going out if he needed variety.

This time around seemed to be what a tragedy it was that Ueda hadn't dated in a while. Well, that's how he described it. Junno's choice of words ('an _eternity_ , Tat-chan') was slightly hyperbolic. 

The thing about Junno was that when he felt like you weren't listening to him, or if he thought you were avoiding him, (or if he was exceptionally bored), he did his best to get your attention. He played practical jokes. Everything from replacing the water in Ueda's bottle with white vinegar before his morning run to gluing his favorite boots to the locker room floor to sewing the tags on the outside of all of his shirts. Nothing ever really mean spirited or harmful... just annoying. 

Junno was currently expressing his displeasure with Ueda's lifestyle choices (there was _nothing_ wrong with not wanting to bother with the hassle of dating for a while) in the form of pizzas. 

***

Masuda liked his part-time job. He worked mostly nights which freed up some of his mornings for teaching swim lessons at the local community center and the other mornings for shopping. Two of his favorite things. 

He didn't like cars much but his delivery scooter was small and non-threatening and he liked the quiet hum of it as he zips along narrow back streets. He doesn't usually have to go very far after all, the warren of city apartments within a kilometer or so of the shop made up most of their customer base.

It was a small, family-run business. The owner was a nice old man and his middle-aged son was absentmindedly friendly in the way of someone juggling business business and family business. The dress code was very lax, he only had to wear a light jacket with the cheerful logo stitched over the breast. The rest was up to him. He tended to favor baggy, fashionable pants, loud prints, and colorful sneakers. Masuda always felt much more comfortable interacting with the world in his own clothes. 

His co-workers were an odd assortment of part-timers, college students, and people making ends meet in order to pursue other professions. (Masuda thought Koyama had a great radio voice and was sure that he would make it as a full-time DJ any day now.) 

It was a totally normal night, a slow Wednesday. Massu and Koyama were doofing around in the back throwing slices of pepperoni at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths. Mostly because it annoyed Shige who was trying to make tomato sauce at the prep counter between them but also because pepperoni was delicious. 

The law student grumbled under his breath about wasteful idiots as he fished a wayward slice of meat out of his hair until his rant was interrupted by the chatter of the order printer. A few months ago the shop had set-up an on-line ordering system ('have to keep up with the times!' the owner's son had proclaimed cheerfully). 

Koyama grabbed the ticket and happily set about assembling the pizza although they all commented on the unusual combination of toppings. Did someone out there _really_ like anchovy, red chili, corn pizza? With mayo no less. Massu just shrugged, some people had odd tastes, he had tried a few things in the past that should not have been as delicious as they were. 

Fifteen minutes later he was on his way out, flying down the streets to an apartment not very far. He would have described it as a charming little place if he ever used words like charming. The front door was tucked back behind a low gate. The path led through a little garden courtyard with a stone basin and a few tiny goldfish. Massu wiggled his fingers at them as he rang the bell and tried not to compare them to the anchovies on the pizza he was carrying. 

The man who opened the door was probably about his age, almost exactly his height, golden caramel hair falling down into dark eyes to be brushed back by a strong, elegant hand in an impatient gesture. The pretty eyes blinked, the man looked confused, not at all like he was expecting a very unusual pizza to show up on his doorstep. 

***

Ueda was confused by the knock on the door, most of his friends either made plans in advance or were Junno who had his own key and would certainly never have knocked anyway. He preferred to stand on the stoop and call Ueda's cell, letting the cheerful polyphonic sound of his latest j-pop obsession serve as the doorbell. 

There was a delivery boy in his garden. A pizza delivery boy, he corrected a second later noting the tell-tale box. He was the strangest delivery boy Ueda had ever seen. From the top of his raspberry shaded head to the tips of his day-glo orange sneakers the only parts of him that said 'pizza delivery boy' was the tiny logo on his jacket and the pizza-scented box. He looked like he belonged in a far more fashionable part of Tokyo. Or a rave. All he needed were some jelly bracelets. 

The boy didn't seem at all fazed by the once-over Ueda gave him. Maybe he was used to that reaction. He just smiled. It was a _really_ nice smile, Ueda couldn't help but notice, all sunlight bright in the evening gloom. 

"Hi," the boy said. His voice was lower than Ueda expected, contradictions all over. 

"Um, hi." 

The boy held out the pizza. Right. He was here for a _reason_. This is why Ueda preferred to spend his free time at home, he could be so awkward sometimes. 

"I didn't order a pizza." 

The boy looked down at the label, double checking the address. "Are you sure?" 

He was so adorably confused that Ueda could only summon up half the amount of annoyance a question like that would normally require. He may have even found himself smiling a little. "Yes, I'm sure. Does that happen often? People ordering pizzas and completely forgetting having done so thirty-minutes later." 

***

Massu wanted to kick himself. Of course people don't just _forget_ that they ordered a pizza. He must have looked like a complete moron. He tried to unsuccessfully will the heat of his blush off his cheeks as the guy smiled, just the faintest curve of his mouth. An hour from now he would probably be telling his friends about this. Oh! But maybe that explained it. 

"Maybe your roommate ordered it? The delivery is for-"He glanced down quickly. "Jacques Strap." The words were out of his mouth before his mind could process them. Apparently the earth wasn't going to open up and swallow him on command. He settled for fidgeting awkwardly under the man's gaze. 

"Yeah, I think I know what happened here." The guy sounded exasperated but not with him. His lips were pretty even when he was frowning, well, kind-of half a pout really. Massu wondered what he looked like when he smiled. "It's not your fault and I'm sorry to waste your time. I really don't want that pizza but I'll pay you for it." 

"I couldn't let you do that!"

He replied instantly, almost cutting off the end of Massu's protest. "It's ok, I insist. I don't want you to get in trouble at work. I'll be right back." He left the door open as he stepped back into the house, presumably to get his wallet. Massu could see part of the living room from where he stood. There was a guitar leaning up against the couch and a gym bag in the entryway. He could hear what sounded like lyrical rock music playing in another room but he didn't know the song. He thought about what a glimpse from his own doorway might reveal. 

"This should cover it." The guy handed Massu some folded bills and he really should ask if the guy needed change but he was eager to flee the general embarrassment of the situation and try to forget just how much of an idiot he must look like. 

It was definitely time for him to leave. He should say something; something witty and memorable, something charming. "Well, it was good meeting you. You have nice fish." Not that. 

The guy looked puzzled but nodded politely and Massu took that as his cue to flee into the night. 

 

***

It was only a few days before Ueda got another unanticipated evening visit. It was the same delivery boy as last time. The cute one. He looked miserable standing on Ueda's stoop with his box, like he would rather be anywhere else. 

He didn't have to worry about what to say because the boy beat him to the punch, words pouring out in a rush as soon as Ueda opened the door. 

"I checked the order this time and I told them that you didn't order the pizza and we probably shouldn't deliver it but the boss was there and he told me not to be ridiculous and made me come anyway. I'm sorry. I also told him your name wasn't Heywood U. Cuddleme. At least I was pretty sure. It isn't, right?" 

Ueda had no idea what he expected he was going to say but he surprised himself when what came out of his mouth was a laugh followed quickly by 'I'm Ueda Tatsuya.'. 

That got him another sunshine grin that set off tiny warning signals somewhere in the back of his head. He ignored them. 

"I'm Massu. Well, Masuda Takahisa. But my friends call me Massu." 

"What's on the pizza, Massu?" 

Massu wrinkled his nose as he read the order slip out. Ueda tried not to notice how cute it was, like a disgruntled bunny. "Looks like prawns, mushrooms, and pesto sauce." 

"Where does he come up with this crap? He knows I _hate_ prawns." Ueda was talking more to himself than anyone. It was an old habit of his and he tried not to do it around people he didn't know because it made him seem, well, a little odd. But Massu seemed to take it in stride. 

"A friend of yours?" 

Ueda sighed, "Yeah, my best friend Junno is giving me a hard time. Inventing the world's worst pizzas seems to be his new favorite pastime." 

Massu's answering chuckle was low and warm. It was the kind of laugh that made you smile to hear it. Ueda had a vaguely panicked thought that he might be in trouble. 

"Well, we're an unusual shop so we have some pretty strange options. We're kind of ideal for what he seems to be going for." Massu gave him a very quick, sneaky little glance as he asked his next question, "What kind of pizza do you _actually_ like?" 

"Hawaiian is my favorite. I never expected to like it but it just sort of... was exactly what I wanted." 

Massu just hummed thoughtfully and Ueda spent a few anxious seconds casting about for something to say when the delivery boy gestured to the open gym bag and boxing equipment sitting near the door. "You box?" 

And they were off on a twenty-minute conversation about gyms and training regimens until Massu reluctantly admitted that he should probably get back to work. 

Ueda couldn't help giving Massu a speculative glance as he handed over some money. He wondered what someone with a work-out schedule like Massu's would wear such baggy clothes. He wondered if it would be creepy to ask to see the results of that many crunches. Probably normal people did not ask delivery boys they barely knew to take off their shirts on the front step. 

He waved Massu off into the night with a smile and a quiet goodbye and began typing up a bitchy phonemail to Junno while secretly hoping his friend stayed true to form and kept up the prank for a few more rounds. 

*** 

Massu no longer dreaded his semi-regular delivery to Ueda's house, especially after Ueda assured him that he was planning to make that Junno guy pay him back for all of the pizzas. They ended up eating most of them back at the shop, sometimes adding or removing toppings to make them more palatable. 

He was learning that like him, Ueda was kind of a strange and private person. But their short conversations were peppered with small discoveries and they had a few more things in common than Massu would have thought. They had talked about music, Ueda had given him some recommendations and Massu was surprised how many of them he liked. Ueda seemed to like expressive lyrics, ones that sounded poetic and Massu found that charming. You could tell a lot about people by the music they liked. 

Ueda also liked fashion although his style was about as far from Massu's as you could get. It did, however, include enough sleeveless tops for Massu to develop a small obsession with Ueda's arms. He usually wrote it off as an appreciation for Ueda's training techniques but it was hard to fool himself completely. 

It seemed like every time Ueda opened the door he had gotten... well... prettier since Massu had seen him last. The other man wasn't really feminine at all but he was really gorgeous. And interesting and nice once he opened up. And Massu might have a crush, so what. He thought that maybe there was a small chance that Ueda might like him too. He wondered how two people as awkward as they seemed to be sometimes would ever manage to broach _that_ topic. 

He pulled an early shift a few weeks later and decided to do _something_. He put in an order and took it to go doing his best to ignore Koyama's affectionate teasing and good-luck wishes. 

Ueda was clearly surprised to see him. "Again? Wasn't the last one just two days ago?" 

Massu cleared his throat and fought through his hesitance. "Um, no. It's just. Well, just me. I thought you might actually like something you like for a change." He held out the box. "It's Hawaiian." 

The other man grinned and it stopped Massu in his tracks. Wow. Ueda just rambled his thanks, clearly unaware of the affect he had on Massu. Suddenly his dark eyes focused in on Massu and the younger man was sure he had been caught staring. "You're not in your uniform jacket." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm done with work for the day, actually." 

Ueda's smile was smaller this time but still warm and a small glow settled in Massu's chest as Ueda stepped back into the doorway, box balanced on one strong, elegant hand. "I know you must be sick of it but want to come in and have some pizza?" 

He couldn't help but smile back, "I'd love to." 

The evening went better than he had ever expected. Somehow he and Ueda got along well, their interactions low-key and comfortable. They watched some TV, poking fun at the antics of celebrities on a variety show and laughing at some crazy comedians. They talked about their friends and where they grew up and their favorite restaurants. Ueda liked Italian food way more than Massu but he had a healthy appreciation of gyoza so that was ok. 

Before he knew it the night had wandered off towards early morning and Ueda caught him yawning. He felt himself flush immediately. "I'm sorry, I usually get up pretty early." 

Ueda just waved off his apology and walked him to the door when he was ready to leave. Again Massu found himself on Ueda's front step but he felt a million times better, lighter, with a fluttery feeling right under his breastbone. Ueda smiled again, a small curve of his lips and Massu didn't even think before he was leaning and pressing his mouth gently to Ueda's. 

It must have only been a second or two but it felt like an eternity before Ueda reacted. One of his hands drifted up to Massu's shoulder and he pulled back to look Massu in the eyes. He seemed surprised. With a healthy dose of confusion. Shit. 

His voice was a little rough as he cleared his throat to speak. "I- um. That was-" 

And Massu really didn't want to hear what that was. He didn't want to hear that is was weird or insane or totally the wrong thing to do, didn't want to hear that it was a mistake. So he backpedaled as quickly as he could, already turning to go as he was speaking. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. It won't happen again. I'll just... leave. See you around, maybe." And he was off before Ueda could respond and maybe that was the coward's way out but he had never claimed to be brave. 

***

Massu took off before he could really get any proper words out. But Ueda wasn't really sure what he was going to say so while it was unfortunate it might also have been for the best. They had exchanged phonemail addresses a while ago and had e-mail conversations every few days but Ueda didn't really think this was the sort of thing to talk about in a phonemail. 

He wasn't really sure how to talk about it at all. How did you tell your new friend who was probably upset and thought you were weirded out by him that you while you _did_ think he was kind of weird that you liked that about him and it had nothing to do with kissing and that the kissing had been really kind of awesome now that he has had time to consider it properly. He was so bad at this. 

He settled for calling the pizza place on Massu's day off when he was sure someone else would pick up and asking Koyama, the nice and nosey one he remembered Massu mentioning, for Massu's address. Koyama was more than happy to help and Ueda silently thanked interfering friends and ordered a totally normal pizza to be delivered to Junno while he was at it. He did, however, have it sent to a Mr. Drew P. Wiener. Couldn't let Junno off totally scot free. 

An hour later he found himself in the hallway of Massu's apartment building wondering if Massu always felt this nervous standing outside of someone's door. Probably most pizza deliveries didn't involve potential heartbreak but he couldn't say for sure. 

When Massu opened the door and saw him standing there his face was unusually blank, just a trace of curiosity on his normally expressive features. "How did you find out where I live?" 

"I, um, asked one of your friends. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. About the other day." 

Massu shook his head a little, smile still conspicuously absent. "No, I shouldn't have assumed anything it's-"

"It's ok," Ueda rushed to get his words out over Massu's. "I wasn't sure but it's ok. Really." The other man wasn't convinced, his dark eyes wary and Ueda really didn't want to see him hold himself out of reach like that. 

He did the only thing he could think of an abandoned his (totally useless) words for action. He stepped right into Massu's space and finally kissed him back. Massu's lips were just as soft as he had imagined but actually kissing him was so much better. He felt warm and fizzy all the way down to his toes and when Massu's hands settled on his shoulders it was only to pull him closer. 

A few breathless minutes later Massu released him. Both of them were flushed and smiling and Ueda thought this was how it was always supposed to be. 

Massu's voice was low and amused and a little rough and it sent a thrill down Ueda's spine as he imagined hearing it in other situations. "So, you came over just for that?" 

"Not just that." Ueda grinned and held up a plastic bag. "Gyoza is you favorite, right? I thought bringing pizza would be a little ridiculous." 

Ueda was rewarded with Massu's laugh which was deep and kind of dorky and completely delightful. He stood there beaming like an idiot until Massu tugged him inside. He didn't even mind that Junno had totally achieved his initial goal of kick-starting Ueda's love life. He would send his friend the bill later, might even add the gyoza too.


End file.
